1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower curtain rod and, more particularly, to a shower curtain rod composed of multiple sections pivotally connecting one by one in sequence and, thus, enabled to curve inward or outward for different orientation changes.
2. Description of Related Art
A shower curtain is set in a shower room for covering or separating spaces when people take showers. Therefore, the shower curtain with its suspension rod is preferred to be retractable, since it is used temporarily during shower time. It is important to make the shower curtain collectable and extendable easily and is especially important for a design of a shower space inside a recreational vehicle (RV), beach wagon, camping car, caravan and estate car.
In the design of the conventional shower curtain structure, it is mainly a fixed type to attach a shower curtain rod on the walls to hang a shower curtain thereon (depending on the corresponding angle and distance between two opposite walls, the shower curtain rod is usually arc-shaped or rod-shaped). Although the shower curtain can be retracted or extended by pulling to slide on the rod, the shower curtain rod still keeps the same shape in the form of an outward arc or of being straight. Therefore, the shower space is unchangeable. This drawback only causes slight inconvenience in the bathroom inside a house but is significant to the shower space inside traveling cars such as camping cars, because the total space therein is limited to set all functional rooms such as kitchen, bedroom, etc. Therefore, the feasibility of little space is crucial so that the conventional shower curtain rod is not suitable for camping cars in application.